Industrias Arakyd/Leyendas
|matriz= |subsid=*Arakyd Aerodynes, Inc.Galladinium's Fantastic Technology *Sistemas de Inteligencia Sensor Víbora |sede=Vulpter |locales=*Kelada *Mechis IIIThe Essential Guide to Droids |rol=*Fabricante de droidesThe Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Constructor de naves estelares *Fabricante de armas |productos=*Droide mensajero serie AS-M12 *Droide perimetral BT-16 *Droide guardián serie G-2RD *Probot Cazar-Matar *Explosivo atmosférico Imperial *Droide sonda Infiltrador *Ejecutor Mark X *Droide de espionaje polilla lunar *Droide de exploración Merodeador 1000 *Droide de protocolo RA-7 *Estante de misiles de conmoción ST2 *Probot Vanguardia *Droide sonda Víbora *Tanque droide XR-85 |fundación=9.000 ABY , Vulpter |disuelta= |era= |afiliación=*Tecno Unión *Imperio Galáctico }} Industrias Arakyd era un importante fabricante de tecnología, centrado principalmente en droides, armas pesadas y naves estelares. Fundada por Veltzz Arakyd en el planeta Vulpter durante el reinado de la República Galáctica, Arakyd era conocida por su estrategia comercial agresiva y despiadada. Miembro de la Tecno Unión durante las Guerras Clon, Arakyd suministró material de guerra a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, mientras la espiaba para la República. Después de las Guerras Clon, Arakyd se salvó de la nacionalización que sucedió a la Tecno Unión, y la compañía vio un gran impulso en los negocios con el surgimiento del Imperio Galáctico. Después de haber adquirido Sistemas de Inteligencia Sensor Víbora en una adquisición hostil y utilizando su tecnología patentada junto con avances de inteligencia artificial, Arakyd desarrolló el droide sonda Víbora. El droide fue fundamental para ayudar al Imperio a localizar la Base Eco de la Alianza para Restaurar la República en el planeta Hoth. Otros productos principales de Arakyd incluyen al droide de protocolo RA-7, que fue utilizado por el Buró de Seguridad Imperial para espiar al personal Imperial; y el tanque droide XR-85, que fue utilizado ampliamente por el Imperio durante la Operación Mano Sombría. Tras el colapso del Imperio, Arakyd experimentó un cambio de liderazgo y comenzó a trabajar estrechamente con la Nueva República. Descripción Industrias Arakyd era una importante corporación manufacturera, especializada en la producción de droides, armas pesadas y naves estelares, así como componentes individuales de naves estelares. A lo largo de su historia operativa, los productos de Arakyd fueron diseñados generalmente con aplicaciones de combate en mente. Aunque es conocido principalmente por producir droides, la fuerte participación de Arakyd en el mercado de droides le permitió a la compañía competir en otros mercados. Muchos de sus sistemas de armas utilizan cerebros droides integrados como un medio para mejorar su eficiencia y rendimiento. Arakyd se centró en construir droides con posibles aplicaciones militares, suministrándolos a grupos como la Armada Imperial y los Rangers de Sector. En el momento de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Arakyd se diversificó en el mercado comercial.Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids Muchos de sus droides eran de diseño no humanoide, ya que la compañía favorecía la funcionalidad sobre la apariencia. Los productos de Arakyd se usaron ampliamente en los Mundos del Núcleo. Sin embargo, debido a su naturaleza militar, muchos droides requerían certificación y exenciones para ser comprados. Además de su sede en Vulpter, Arakyd mantenía instalaciones en Mechis III y una gran planta de ensamblaje en Kelada. La planta de Kelada se usó para fabricar componentes y ensamblar motos deslizadoras y vehículos repulsores. Historia Fundación y ascenso a la fama Industrias Arakyd fue fundada en el planeta Vulpter alrededor de nueve mil años estándar antes de la Batalla de Yavin. El industrial Veltzz Arakyd comenzó la compañía con sus hijos y prometió eliminar a todos sus competidores. Desde el principio, los modelos de droides de Arakyd fueron diseñados para la guerra a pesar de las estrictas leyes de la República Galáctica que regían la fabricación y venta de autómatas de combate. Arakyd usó a los droides bien armados de su compañía para acobardar a sus rivales y, a regañadientes, acordaron convertirse en filiales de Industrias Arakyd. A pesar de acumular una gran cantidad de riqueza, Arakyd continuó empleando tácticas de intimidación para convencer a las corporaciones rivales de que se doblegaran a la voluntad de la compañía. La compañía desarrolló una reputación de crueldad y era conocida por una filosofía de diseño que expresaba amenaza. Arakyd produjo una gama de droides de exploración exitosos, incluido el droide de exploración Merodeador 1000 y el probot Vanguardia. Uno de los objetivos principales de Arakyd era suplantar a Industrias Galalloy como el principal fabricante de droides exploradores en la galaxia. Cuando el senador Palpatine fue elegido Canciller Supremo, Arakyd recibió un importante contrato del gobierno para suministrar probots Vanguardia a los Cuerpos de Inspección de la República. Los Vanguardia se utilizaron para mapear nuevas hiperrutas en el Núcleo Profundo. Jugando a ambos lados en las Guerras Clon Poco antes de las Guerras Clon, Arakyd se unió a Tecno Unión como miembro oficial. Arakyd entró en una disputa con Sistemas de Inteligencia Sensor Víbora, alegando que la unidad de mapeo de rutas hiperespaciales y la unidad de ubicación habitacional del prototipo XPLR-R se basaron en los propios diseños patentados de Arakyd. Las dos compañías entraron en una disputa de dieciocho meses, con Arakyd exigiendo remuneración y derechos tecnológicos. thumb|left|Droides de asalto AAD durante la toma de control de Sistemas de Inteligencia Sensor Víbora. Finalmente, Arakyd participó en una adquisición hostil de Sistemas de Inteligencia Sensor Víbora, desplegando sesenta droides de asalto AAD-4 para hacerse cargo de la Torre Víbora en Hpaq, Vulpter. Después de la adquisición, Arakyd mantuvo activo a Sistemas de Inteligencia Sensor Víbora como una división de investigación y desarrollo. Ahora en posesión de la tecnología Víbora, Arakyd desarrolló el droide sonda Víbora que incorporó avances pioneros en inteligencia artificial. Cuando estallaron las Guerras Clon, Arakyd donó armas, droides y equipos a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes para usar en las Guerras Clon, aunque se aseguró de que sus funcionarios se mantuvieran alejados del conflicto. Como resultado, pudieron mantener sus conexiones dentro de la República, aunque sus contratos se agotaron. Durante la guerra, los agentes del círculo interno del Canciller Supremo se acercaron al CEO de Arakyd, Hordis Boil. A cambio de suministrar inteligencia a la República sobre el capataz de la Tecno Unión, Wat Tambor, los agentes hicieron arreglos para que los kaminoanos compraran productos de Arakyd a través de una compañía fantasma y los entregaran a las fuerzas clon de la República. A raíz de las Guerras Clon y la derrota de la Confederación, la Tecno Unión fue nacionalizada por el ahora Emperador Palpatine y su recién establecido Imperio Galáctico. Debido a su arreglo durante la guerra, Arakyd se libró de la nacionalización e incluso heredó los activos de varias compañías liquidadas de la Tecno Unión. Trabajando con el Imperio Galáctico Durante el reinado del Imperio Galáctico, Arakyd se alineó estrechamente con el gobierno galáctico y aumentó su reputación con varios contratos de alto perfil con las Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales. Utilizando maniobras políticas y aprovechando las luchas internas competitivas, Arakyd se posicionó para recibir los primeros contratos de droides Imperiales, y se convirtió en el principal fabricante de droides del Imperio. Veltzz Arakyd continuó liderando la compañía durante este período. La lealtad de Arakyd al Imperio fue recompensada con más contratos para armas y vehículos. Al expandir su línea de productos, Arakyd también comenzó a producir equipos de control de prisioneros, incluidos disruptores nerviosos y droides de interrogación. A través del trabajo duro, Arakyd se convirtió en el principal proveedor de droides militares de la galaxia. Los modelos de Arakyd para el mercado general de consumo tuvieron éxito, pero solo representaron un pequeño porcentaje de la producción anual de la compañía. En un intento por ingresar al mercado de droides de protocolo, Arakyd produjo el roide de protocolo RA-7. El resto de la industria de fabricación de droides se sorprendió por el movimiento cuando se presentó el RA-7 en el Show de Automaton Intergaláctico del Cuadrante Norte en Zug. El examen del RA-7 mostró que el droide tenía un diseño menos que estelar; fue ensamblado de forma económica, el diseño no era estético y el módulo cognitivo estaba una generación detrás de los modelos actuales. Los rivales de Arakyd no podían creer que la compañía hubiera producido un diseño deficiente. El Imperio Galáctico compró toda la serie de droides RA-7. Desconocido por sus rivales, Arakyd no tenía intención de vender el droide en el mercado abierto. Produjeron la línea a instancias del Buró de Seguridad Imperial para actuar como espía dentro de las filas del Imperio. Los droides fueron asignados o dotados a gobernadores, Moffs y oficiales de todo el Imperio. thumb|right|Un droide sonda Víbora en el planeta Hoth. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, el droide sonda Víbora de Arakyd fue instrumental en el descubrimiento del Imperio de la base Rebelde en el planeta Hoth. Arakyd continuó desarrollando refinamientos del droide sonda Víbora. Los ingenieros de Arakyd y los técnicos Imperiales desarrollaron el droide sonda Infiltrador bajo la dirección del almirante Damon Krell. Después de la muerte del Emperador Palpatine, Arakyd se mantuvo fiel al Imperio. Avances adicionales a su línea de probot condujeron al probot Cazar-Matar de ciento cincuenta metros de altura. Fue utilizado principalmente para la inspección de aduanas del espacio profundo y las tareas de aplicación de bloqueo. Arakyd también consultó con los mejores asesores del Ejército Imperial para producir el tanque droide XR-85. Los primeros prototipos fueron construidos antes de la campaña del Gran Almirante Thrawn. Sin embargo, la tecnología de interfaz experimental de droides utilizada en la unidad se consideró demasiado costosa para que el diseño entrara en producción en masa. Los diseñadores Imperiales trabajaron para refinar el XR-85, y en un año Arakyd recibió el contrato para producir el diseño en masa. El droide vio un uso extenso durante la reconquista Imperial de Coruscant. Una nueva dirección A medida que la Nueva República ascendía, Arakyd se reagrupó y una nueva junta directiva tomó el control de la compañía. A pesar de su lealtad pasada, la nueva junta directiva convenció a la Nueva República de su lealtad, aunque algunos en el gobierno expresaron su objeción a trabajar con Arakyd debido a sus lazos Imperiales anteriores. Al dedicarse por completo a trabajar con la Nueva República, Arakyd comenzó a producir droides de seguridad, dispositivos de seguridad personal y armas legales. Los nuevos productos tuvieron un éxito moderado, aunque solo representaron un pequeño porcentaje de la producción anual de la compañía. Arakyd continuó trabajando con la Nueva República en nuevas armas y droides hasta la invasión de los extragalácticos yuuzhan vong. Productos notables Droides Conocido principalmente como un fabricante de droides, Industrias Arakyd produjo una serie de modelos, generalmente con miras a aplicaciones exploratorias o militares. Uno de los productos más conocidos de Arakyd era el droide sonda Víbora.The Star Wars Sourcebook El Imperio Galáctico utilizó droides sonda Víbora en sus esfuerzos por encontrar la base de mando oculta de la Alianza durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, que culminó en la Batalla de Hoth.[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] El éxito del droide sonda Víbora llevó a Arakyd a desarrollar varias variantes, incluido el droide sonda Infiltrador y el probot Cazar-Matar. Con el desarrollo del Infiltrador, Arakyd sentó un precedente y sus diseños probot tendieron a ser más grandes y mortales. El diseño Cazar-Matar fue uno de los droides de combate más grandes creados, midiendo ciento cincuenta metros de altura y fue empleado como puntos de control de aduanas y plataformas de bloqueo planetario. thumb|left|El droide sonda Ojo Oscuro DRK-1. La serie Víbora no fue el único modelo de droide sonda desarrollado por Arakyd. Durante la época de la República Galáctica, Arakyd produjo el probot Vanguardia y el droide sonda Ojo Oscuro DRK-1.Arms & Equipment Guide El DRK-1 fue utilizado por Darth Maul durante su búsqueda de la Reina Amidala cuando ella huyó de Naboo y terminó en Tatooine.[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] Se produjo una variante civil del DRK-1. Al carecer de armamento, fue designado como el droide sonda DSH-3.The Unknown Regions Durante las Guerras Clon, el Gran Ejército de la República[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] utilizó droides de exploración Merodeador 1000. Tras la ejecución de la Orden 66, el comandante Cody desplegó Merodeador 1000 para buscar a Obi-Wan Kenobi. Arakyd también fabricó el droide sonda Espeleólogo. Al igual que los droides sonda, Arakyd también produjo una serie de droides de inspección, incluido el droide de inspección aérea AS23 que fue diseñado para parecerse a un depredador aéreo para que la vida silvestre local lo dejara solo mientras inspeccionaba planetas. El droide explorador 6G2 Espacio Profundo era desplegado a bordo de naves exploradoras,Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded mientras que el NR-V2 Explorer fue desarrollado para ser usado por la Nueva República. Además de droides sonda, Arakyd produjo varios droides de combate. Los modelos incluyen al droide de combate serie AZGalaxy at War y al droide de asalto AAD-4 que se desplegó durante la toma de control de la sede de Sistemas de Inteligencia Sensor Víbora en Vulpter. Arakyd produjo una serie de modelos de combate que fueron empleados por el Imperio. El droide buscador DSK-1 "Golpe mortal" fue un modelo poco común durante las Guerras Clon, pero la producción se amplió una vez que se estableció el Imperio. Durante las Guerras Clon, Arakyd modificó su droide sonda Espeleólogo, agregando armas y una matriz holográfica que le permitió mezclarse con el medio ambiente. Apodado el droide Camaleón, estas unidades fueron desplegadas por la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes en el planeta Ilum. thumb|right|Un tanque droide XR-85 luchando en Coruscant. Después de la Batalla de Endor, el droide de ataque AP-1-C fue desarrollado por Arakyd y estaba destinado a ser una unidad de comando para otros modelos de droides de combate desplegados por el Imperio. Arakyd también fabricó los modelos de tanque droides XR-37 y XR-85.Dark Empire Sourcebook El XR-37 se usó durante la adquisición de Arakyd de Sistemas de Inteligencia Sensor Víbora, mientras que el XR-85 fue desplegado por el Imperio durante la Operación Mano Sombría.Imperio Oscuro Junto con su rango de droides de batalla, Arakyd también produjo varios modelos que sirvieron en roles de apoyo militar. El droide de mantenimiento de armas serie AD se promocionó como un droide capaz de realizar las tareas de un armero orgánico de manera más eficiente. Las pruebas mostraron que el droide se desempeñó solo marginalmente mejor que los especialistas en armas del Imperio. Los droides de reconocimiento R-1The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide y R-4 fueron utilizados por las fuerzas armadas Imperiales para el reconocimiento en el campo de batalla,Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide mientras que el cargador flotante HL-444 se empleó para repostar y cargar naves estelares. Arakyd también fabricó una serie de droides de seguridad que fueron utilizados por civiles y organismos encargados de hacer cumplir la ley. Los clientes VIP utilizaron el droide de análisis de amenazas 5-BT mientras viajaban para escanear alimentos, detectar dispositivos de vigilancia y advertir sobre posibles asesinos.Galaxy of Intrigue Otros modelos de droides de seguridad incluyen al droide perimetral BT-16, el droide guardián serie G-2RD,Dark Force Rising Sourcebook el droide de seguridad StilettoThe Truce at Bakura Sourcebook y el droide guardián de sistemas RLG. El droide de seguridad de red EI-9 de Arakyd fue diseñado para proteger los sistemas informáticos,Scavenger's Guide to Droids y la compañía también fabricó una serie de droides de vigilancia y búsqueda para rastrear objetivos. El droide de vigilancia de vuelo FSD-6D se usó ampliamente en Coruscant para vigilar posibles amenazas. El droide rastreador de fugitivos DZ-70 fue utilizado para rastrear criminales y prisioneros que se fugaban, mientras que el buscador Inquisidor Mark VII y el buscador Mark Dos fueron empleados por el Imperio''Choices of One'' para rastrear individuos de interés e interrogarlos o matarlos. thumb|left|Un droide de protocolo RA-7. Arakyd también incursionó en el mercado de droides de espionaje, produciendo el diminuto droide de espionaje polilla lunar, el cual se basó en un insecto del mismo nombre. El mayor movimiento de Arakyd en el mercado fue el droide de protocolo RA-7 que fue utilizado por el Buró de Seguridad Imperial para espiar al cuerpo de oficiales Imperiales y a los individuos de alto rango dentro del Imperio. Al menos un modelo de droide asesino, el droide asesino ACC-7 fue producido por Arakyd.Ultimate Adversaries Sin embargo, el droide de mensajería ASN de la compañía a menudo fue reacondicionado en droides asesinos por terceros debido a su ubicuidad. El droide mensajero serie AS-M12 fue otro de los droides de mensajería dedicados de Arakyd.Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook Otros diseños de droides incluyeron una gama de droides gladiadores designados como el ejecutor Mark IX, el ejecutor Mark XHan Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook y el ejecutor Mark XI. Arakyd también produjo un droide médico, el droide asistente médico serie PI.Legacy Era Campaign Guide Naves estelares [[Archivo:Helix-AJ5.png|thumb|right|El interceptor ligero clase Helix.]] Industrias Arakyd produjo una serie de naves estelares durante sus años de operación. Durante la Guerra Civil Jedi, Arakyd produjo el [[Carguero armado clase Lethisk|carguero armado clase Lethisk]]. Originalmente destinado al uso comercial general, la realidad era que la nave era demasiado cara para todos, excepto para los ciudadanos más ricos de la República.Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Durante el reinado del Imperio Galáctico, Arakyd produjo el [[Carguero ligero clase Interceptor|carguero ligero clase Interceptor]] y el [[Interceptor ligero clase Helix|interceptor ligero clase Helix]]. Este último era un carguero fuertemente armado que rompió las regulaciones de armamento del Buró de Naves y Servicios. Se ordenó que el Imperio detuviera la producción de la nave y se ordenó que se desmantelaran las naves existentes y se registraran en el Buró de Seguridad Imperial. Arakyd fabricó la nave minera Mag Estelar V, así como la [[Nave topógrafo clase Tridente|nave topógrafo clase Tridente]] que podía funcionar tanto en el espacio como bajo el agua. Arakyd también produjo una gama de cápsulas con capacidad de hipermotor para transportar sus droides sonda a los destinos objetivo. Dos modelos fabricados por Arakyd fueron el Depredador I y la cápsula hiperespacial Sonda-Mate.Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back Apariciones *''Star Wars Adventures 1: Hunt the Sun Runner'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' * * *''Equipment'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Pax Empirica—The Wookiee Annihilation'' *''The Last Jedi'' *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''La Trampa del Paraíso'' *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' * *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Tour of Duty: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Debts to Pay'' *''Operation: Elrood'' *''The Jewel of Yavin'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Lealtad'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Tour of Duty: B-Wing'' * *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' * * * * *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''La Búsqueda del Jedi'' *''La Nueva Rebelión'' *''El Discípulo de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Invencible'' }} Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Cracken's Rebel Field Guide'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition * * *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' * *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' * * *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' * * * *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Señores de la Expansión'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * * * * * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' *''Dangerous Covenants'' *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' *''Lords of Nal Hutta'' *''Fly Casual'' }} Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Productos de Industrias Arakyd Categoría:Compañías fabricantes de armamento Categoría:Fabricantes de droides Categoría:Compañías de equipos personales Categoría:Organizaciones separatistas Categoría:Constructores de naves estelares Categoría:Corporaciones de la Tecno Unión Categoría:Compañías fabricantes de vehículos